


All My Questions Contain Your Name

by TimeyWimey (WibelyWobely)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Translation, hurt!pack, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibelyWobely/pseuds/TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не понимает Стайлза, не может найти на него управу. Питер помогает ему выяснить почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Questions Contain Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All My Questions Contain Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580236) by [Sebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebe/pseuds/Sebe). 



Скотт может быть идиотом, но Стайлз глупец.

Он идет в бой, когда должен отступать. Он борется, когда должен бежать, и бежит, когда не должен покидать дом вообще. Он заботится и опекает тех, кто может – и иногда так и бывает – навредить ему. Верность перед лицом предательства.

Но Дерек знает, если спросить его, Стайлз скажет, что ему нравится быть глупцом. Лучше, чем все эти занозы-в-задницах оборотни с их традициями или охотники с их Кодексом. Даже люди с их общением на поводках общества, держащего их у руля, связанными.

Вы не можете связать Стайлза. Не можете. Это шар разрушительной энергии и откровенного упрямства, который отказывается подчиняться, несмотря ни на что.

Волки учились читать людей, чтобы находить управу на них. Со Стайлзом… не было просто никакой возможности. Это заставляло Дерека плутать, а это было ему не знакомо. Он и раньше приходил в замешательство от людей и их действий, но всегда мог понять их мотивы в конечном итоге. У всех была причина, нечто у истоков их бытия, что диктует им дальнейшие действия. Будь то жадность, привязанность, гнев, месть, всегда что-то было.

Но не в этом случае.

Не с этим проклятым парнем.

Все в нем было нелогично.

Даже то, как он спасает людей. Поднятая бровь и быстрый подзатыльник лучшему другу, который всегда вваливается в абсурдную новую неразбериху. Он использует свой острый язык против Джексона, а свой разум поострее против Бойда и Эрики. У него есть мягкие слова для Лидии и убедительные аргументы для Айзека и Эллисон. (Дерек подозревает, это потому, что он знает, что они главные умы группы). Но все это не то. Все.

Естественное состояние Стайлза – мания и рассеянные мысли, но он как-то сдерживает это, контролирует без лекарств, когда это нужно; когда те, кто ему дорог, в опасности. Стайлз может развить скорость до 180 в секунду и стать именно тем, что понадобится, чтобы обезопасить всех членов стаи.

И Дерек не исключение.

Они спасали Хейла снова и снова. В основном, когда он сам еще был ребенком. Хотя сами были такими же. Добрые слова и легкое прикосновение отдаляют его от опасности, встают перед ним, защищая, если угроза была велика. Не Стайлз.

Стайлз всегда спасал его, любыми способами, это жестоко. Показывался перед глазами, чтобы разбудить после того, как Хейл был ранен пулей с волчьим аконитом. Поднимал его со дна бассейна и почти злился, когда вновь отпустил. Толкал и кричал на него, когда Дерек хотел бежать после угрозы альф и не слушал его.

Ничто из этого ни с чем не сопоставимо, и это постоянно выводит Дерека из состояния равновесия.

Они хромают к железнодорожной станции, окровавленные и побитые, после прибытия стаи альф, и тогда Дерек рассказывает про эту путаницу со Стайлзом своему дяде. Дерек все еще не доверяет Питеру и никогда не станет. Дерек знает, что он лишь ждет удобного момента, чтобы ополчиться против него. Тем не менее, сейчас он нужен Дереку, чтобы увеличить шансы стаи на выживание. Хотя он пристально за ним и следит. Постоянно. Поэтому от него не ускользнула ухмылка, появившаяся на лице Питера.

\- Что?

Питер качает головой и смотрит в сторону. Дерек следует за его взглядом и видит, Стайлз и Эрика помогают раненому Бойду спуститься со старой скамейки, остальные устроились вокруг них, чтобы позаботиться о собственных ранах. Волки все уже, конечно, исцелились. Эллисон немного взъерошена, когда Скотт помогает перебинтовать ее плечо, мягко подскуливает. Лидия просто сидит рядом с Джексоном, раз она ничего не может сделать, чтобы помочь ему исцелиться. Свидетельством ее беспокойства является то, что она так и не выразила свое недовольство, когда кровь брызнула на ее джинсы. Три беты ютились поближе, посреди них Стайлз, прямо перед Бойдом. Он прижимает ткань к худшим из ран, Айзек помогает, в то время как Эрика держит Бойда за руку.

Дерек отмечает, что Стайлз наклонил голову и тщательно смотрит на всех остальных. «Оценивает их состояние», - понимает Хейл, до того как подросток возвращается к Бойду и натянуто улыбается Айзеку.

На рубашке Стайза кровь, что принадлежит лишь ему – благодаря одному из альф. Это не серьезно, Дерек знает, но больно. Тем не менее, Стайлз ухаживает за другими, тревожащийся за них больше, чем за себя, хотя должен знать, что они исцелятся гораздо быстрее него.

Это именно то, о чем Дерек и говорил – необъяснимое поведение. Любой бы сначала позаботился о себе, прежде чем помогать другим, даже стаи. Просто вечное противоречие…

\- Я предложил ему укус.

Дерек глядит на своего дядю кроваво-красными глазами. Питер сильнее усмехается, в понимании.

\- Когда, думаешь, кто-нибудь из них заметит его? Что он может сделать, что делает и что предлагает в то же время? – В тот момент что-то щелкает, и Дерек знает, даже до того, как Питер заканчивает свою мысль. – Или просто влияет?

Верный. Любящий. Сильный. Соревнующийся.

Все, что альфа только хотел. Дерек смирился, что это – все, что он всегда будет искать, никогда не найдет. И вот оно все, обернутое в упаковочную фигуру человека. Все то, что он думал и чувствовал по отношению к Стайлзу, что было так невыносимо запутано, внезапно стало таким простым, что голова кругом пошла.

Дерек просто глядит перед собой какое-то время. Питер просто ухмыляется.


End file.
